


These Arms Were Made for Holding You

by verdants



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/F, i am still getting used to the tagging system and formatting, so sorry if it looks funky, this is my first time posting a fic on here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-24
Updated: 2015-05-24
Packaged: 2018-03-31 22:41:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3995806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/verdants/pseuds/verdants
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>oliver and felicity. inspired by the song 18 by one direction. happy birthday ayana!</p>
            </blockquote>





	These Arms Were Made for Holding You

Oliver Queen met her on a Monday. 

 

It was the first day of junior year. As he walked down the hall with his best friend by his side, Oliver truly felt this year would be different. He would work hard to get good grades unlike past years. He wanted to make his parents proud and be the son that they deserved. Oliver always felt he was never _that_ son; the son they could be proud of. He was tired of them looking at him like he was a disappointment, wondering where they went wrong with him. He wanted things to be different. So he vowed to himself that he would try his hardest. He wouldn’t mess around with school and make it a priority with no distractions. But then she walked through the door. From her old sneakers to her wavy blonde hair and glasses, she was like a breath of fresh air. She looked up from the paper in her hands, looking a little lost. He had never seen her before now so she must be a new student. He had promised himself not to get distracted but she was walking towards him and he…he…

 “Hi. Sorry to bother you but I’m looking for room 201. It’s my first day and I have absolutely no idea where I’m going. I usually have a good sense of direction but I guess today is just not my day. And it’s a big school with a lot of people so I’m a bit terrified,” she babbled.

 God, she was cute. Her blue eyes looking up at him were enough to make his breath catch. She had a cluster of freckles on the bridge of her nose and on her cheeks. She ducked her head, running her blue fingernails through her hair and pushing it behind her ear. She looked back up at him and smiled. She had dimples. _Shit_ , he said to himself. She was beautiful. She was cute _and_ beautiful, which was a dangerous combination for Oliver.

“Oh my god. I just…I do that a lot. I babble. I’m sorry. Jeez, this is embarr-“

“No,” he interrupted. He laughed a little. “No, it’s fine. You’re fine. Uhm…Room 201 is on the second floor. Go up the stairs, make a left and it should be on your right.”

“Oh! Great! Thank you so much!” she practically yelped and started walking away.

“Wait!” _Oliver. This is dangerous_ , he told himself.  “I didn’t get your name.”

She smiled at him. He could’ve sworn she was blushing. “Felicity. Smoak. What’s yours?”

 “Oliver Queen,” he replied.

 “Well, Oliver Queen. Thanks again for the directions. I guess I’ll be seeing you around,” she smiled once more before walking up the stairs.

It was him that was blushing now. Oliver Queen was officially screwed.

 

\-------------

 

Felicity Smoak became friends with him on the same day. 

 

It was her first day at a new high school and she was so glad she made at least one friend today. Her name was Sara. She was really nice and super funny. She hadn’t seen her since first period but she was hoping that wasn’t the last time she talked to her. Felicity walked into her chemistry class expecting to not see a familiar face. But Oliver Queen was there, waving at her. _God he’s adorable_ , she thought to herself. _No, he’s hot, but right here, with him waving at me and smiling, he’s really adorable._ She waved back and sat down next to him.

“Hello again,” he said flashing a bright smile. 

“Hello to you too,” she practically giggled. She had one conversation with this guy. She shouldn’t be feeling butterflies this soon. However, they were fluttering about in her gut, refusing to let her be. She wiped her palms on her jeans, hoping he didn’t notice her nervousness. The teacher assigned them as lab partners and Felicity couldn’t decide whether to be worried or be excited. She could tell by the look on Oliver’s face he looked a little bit of both.

 They started working on their first assignment when he asked her a question. “So Felicity, where are you from? I assumed you moved here.”

 “Las Vegas. I lived there with my mom. She got a new job here and she dragged me along. Not that I’m mad that she got a new job. I just wish I wasn’t leaving my friends behind, you know?”

 “Yeah. It’s hard leaving a place that you’ve known as home for so long.”

 “Exactly. It’s worth it though. She worked so hard at jobs she hated to support us. Now she has a job she enjoys, something that makes her happy. So I’m happy.”

 Oliver wasn’t even paying attention to his work. He had only finished one problem whereas Felicity just finished her fifth one. And she smelled really good. Her laugh was infectious and he tried so hard not to stare…at her hair…and the way she would bite her lip when she was trying to solve a problem. It was just so easy to have a conversation with Felicity. Oliver was losing focus but he pushed those thoughts out of his head to finish his work before the class was over.

 

\-------------

 

Felicity had her first kiss on a Thursday.

 

F: hey!!!!!!!!!!!

O: whoa! slow down on the exclamation points there, pal!

F: :) :) :) :)

O: what is up with you?? what’s with the smiley faces?

F: i just kissed cooper!!

O: cooper seldon?

F: do you know any other cooper’s?

O: oh…wow…

O: how was it?

F: amazing! it was on the bleachers next to the football field! he wanted to talk to me after school but I didn’t know he was going to kiss me. he was so sweet and gentle! i really like him!

O: that’s good. I’m glad.

F: you don’t sound so glad.

O: no! i'm really happy for you felicity! I really am.

F: thank you oliver!

F: well i'm exhausted! talk to you tmrw?

O: of course. :) sweet dreams.

F: goodnight oliver!

 

Oliver tossed himself onto his bed. Over the past five months, he’s been developing feelings for Felicity but he tried his hardest to push them away. Usually he was successful but not tonight. He really liked her and he was jealous. He wanted to smash his fist into Cooper’s jaw. He felt like an asshole. She was happy and he was being selfish. That night he went to bed pushing those feelings for her down even deeper.

 

\-------------

 

Felicity had her heart broken on a Thursday, three months later.

 

F: can you come over?

O: what’s the matter?

F: I just really need my friend right now

F: and some mint chip ice cream.

O: i’ll be right over.

 

When he got to her house, they sat on the couch eating ice cream as she told him that Cooper had broken up her. Oliver hugged her tightly as she started to cry. Tears ran down her cheeks and he reached over to wipe them away.

 “Screw him. He’s an idiot,” he spoke softly, trying to cheer her up.

“Oh, I know. It still stings a little. I really liked him.”

“I know, buddy. Tomorrow it will hurt less and you’ll feel a tiny bit better. It’s gonna be okay.”

“Yeah. Other fishes in the sea,” she sniffled as she leaned over, resting her head on his shoulder.

He caressed her hair and then his hand moved to cup her cheek. “Right, but if you need to cry tonight, you can. My shoulder isn’t going anywhere.” 

She giggled. “Thank you, Oliver. I don’t know what I’d do without you.”

 

He smiled to himself, happy that he could be a good friend to her. That was enough for him.

 

\--------------

 

Oliver and Felicity would never tell their friends that that summer before senior year was when they fell in love with each other. Sara and Tommy would ask and they would deny it. They wouldn’t even admit it to themselves let alone to their friends. But fall in love they did and they never said a word.

 

\--------------

 

“So…you and my brother?” Thea inquired one day when her and Felicity were shopping.

Felicity raised an eyebrow. “What about me and your brother?" 

“You guys suck at sharing your feelings yet you’re completely transparent. Everyone can see you guys are totally into each other except you two.”

“Thea. Your brother is my best friend. There is nothing going on between us. I don’t have feelings for him and vice versa.” 

“Mhm,” she replied as she sifted through the clothing rack. “Just admit that you guys are perfect for each other.”

 

\--------------

 

Oliver asked out a girl to prom on a Tuesday.

 

He stood up on a table in front of everyone in the cafeteria. With a bouquet of roses in his hands, he asked Helena Bertinelli to be his date to prom. She said yes, of course. Felicity wished it was her that he was asking. She could feel bile rising in her throat, trying to push back tears. She faked a smile and clapped, trying to be happy for her friend.

“Hey babe,” Sara whispered to her. “You wanna come with me to my locker?”

She winked. Felicity smiled sadly and nodded.

Sara wrapped her arm around her and Felicity leaned her head against Sara’s shoulder as they walked out of the cafeteria. Felicity didn’t have to tell her that she was in love with Oliver. Sara already knew.

 

\------------

 

Oliver kissed Felicity on a Saturday.

 

Felicity knew she shouldn’t have decided to play Spin-the-Bottle. She knew nothing good would come from this. As soon as her pink fingernails left the bottle, she knew it wasn’t going to end well. She watched the bottle as it slowed down. When it stopped, she looked up to see that it had landed on Oliver. Everyone around her began to cheer and whistle. She gulped as they stared at each other, his blue eyes burning into hers.

“Come on, Felicity! You have to do it!” someone yelled.

Her heart was pounding in her chest, her palms beginning to sweat. Her eyes never left Oliver’s. 

 “Someone do it! I ain’t getting any younger!” another person shouted.

Before she could even scoot closer to Oliver, he shot up to his knees, grabbed her face and pulled her to him. Felicity eyes grew wide when their lips met. His lips were soft as they moved against hers. Her heart was racing and warmth filled her entire body. Sparks were shooting up Oliver’s arms, heat spreading all the way down to his toes. Felicity’s eyes closed as she fell into the kiss, kissing him back. When his tongue traced her bottom lip, she brought her hands up to his cheeks. They felt warm and she wondered if he was affected by this as much as she was. She opened her mouth a bit so that he could stroke his tongue with hers. She could’ve sworn he let out a tiny growl.

“Okay! I think you guys are good! Unless you want to move this to another room,” Sara teased. They broke away from each other immediately, breathing heavily. 

Felicity couldn’t look up at him to meet his gaze. She thanked God someone stopped them because she didn’t even know if she could stop. She got up from the group circle and walked out of the room as quick as her legs could go. 

Oliver sat there trying to catch his breath. Tommy clapped his back bringing Oliver out of his daze.

“Ollie. I hate to say this, but you got it bad,” Tommy commented. 

“Fuck. I know,” Oliver replied as he watched as Felicity ran out the room.

Oliver and Felicity never talked about it after.

 

\-------------

 

They started their first day of college on a Monday.

 

For the first couple weeks of school, they texted each other nonstop. Oliver would tell Felicity about how the food is disgusting but edible and his roommate is extremely messy. Felicity would tell Oliver that she registered for a class to make mini robots and she would tell him about her encounter with a weed brownie at her first college party. As time went on and work piled up, the texts became less frequent. When they had time, they would call each other. They would stay up late to have two hour long conversations. They missed each other. Felicity missed his smile and his hugs. Oliver missed her laugh and her babbles. They had so many chances to tell the other how they felt: when the gang met up for spring break, when Felicity came home for Hanukkah, and even on the phone. Felicity was so close to ending a call with “I love you” but caught herself and said “I miss you” instead. It was getting harder for them to bury their feelings and they both knew it. However, they continued to try their absolute hardest to bottle those feelings up and they never confessed.

 

\-------------

 

Oliver told Felicity he loved her on a Wednesday.

 

Felicity was home for the summer of her junior year and was lounging around her house when she heard a knock at the door. To her surprise, she opened it to see Oliver standing on her front porch.

“Hey! I didn’t know you were stopping by,” she said cheerfully. She was happy he was there but she wished she wasn’t wearing her Star Wars pajamas.

“It was, uh, sort of on a whim. Is your mom home?”

“No, she’s at work. Won’t be back ‘til 9. Come in. Do you want a soda or something?”

 “No. I’m okay,” he mumbled with his head down. Felicity noticed he was rubbing his fingers together, which was something he did when he was nervous. She crossed her arms over her chest.

 “Okay…Oliver, what’s up with you? You’re acting strange.”

 “I love you,” he confessed. This had to be one of the hardest things Oliver ever had to do.

 Felicity felt like the wind had been knocked out of her. She felt like her heart had stopped beating. “Since when?” she asked breathlessly.

 “Since senior year. I actually think I’ve loved you the day you walked into that school.” He smiled at the memory.

“You’ve loved me since senior year?” 

“Yes.”

“We were 18.”

“Yes we were.” 

“You’ve loved me for three years?”

 “Yeah. Maybe even more than that.” 

 “You…you never said anything.” She could feel the tears threatening to surface. 

Oliver sat down on the couch with his head in his hands. “How was I supposed to tell my best friend that I was in love with her? I was scared about losing you. I was scared you wouldn’t feel the same way. So I decided I would rather have you as my best friend than to not have you at all. That’s why I never said anything. I was scared.” 

“Why say something now? After all this time?” she choked as tears were welling up in her eyes.

He got up from the couch and started to pace. “Because I’m tired, Felicity. I’m tired of ignoring these feelings. I’m tired of not acting on them. I’m tired of watching you with other guys, wishing that it were me that was holding your hand and wishing I were the one that gets to kiss you. I’m tired of wondering what if I said something to you in high school or last year or the year before that. So I’m saying it now. I love you, Felicity. I’m so in love with you.”

He looked at her with hope and desperation. He allowed himself to be vulnerable and just poured his heart out. Now it was her turn. A couple tears escaped and fell down her cheek. Felicity didn’t know what to say, so she started to giggle. 

Oliver’s face scrunched up in confusion and pain as she bursted into laughter. “Why are you laughing?”

“Because if you said something three years ago, I would’ve told you that I felt the same way.” 

Oliver’s face lit up. “What about now?” he asked, moving a few steps closer to her.

“My feelings haven’t changed.” She took a few steps closer to him. Oliver might have stopped breathing.

“Tell me. I need to hear you say it,” he blew out.

Felicity closed the space in between them. She looked up at him and whispered, “I love you, Oliver Queen. I’m so in love with you. I was scared too. I’ve wanted you for so long but I was so scared that I would lose you. But I’m not anymore.” She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer. “I love you.”

Oliver hung on those three words. He slowly leaned down and pressed his lips to hers. They melted into each other with every kiss, their bodies molding together perfectly. Now that she was here in his arms, Oliver didn’t want to let her go and Felicity didn’t want him to. They had no idea what was next or what the future held. But they were here together and in love and that was all that mattered.

 

Felicity told Oliver she loved him on a Wednesday and it was everything.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on tumblr @ tommymerlyns.
> 
> kudos/comments are appreciated! thank you and enjoy!


End file.
